Beck And Jade Go To Paris
by creativethinking
Summary: On 'Bring your parents to school day' Beck and Jade's moms think they should spent the mid-term break together. They decide on going to Paris! While the two are having fun in France the others are busy running a day care center to get money to set up a perfect anniversary date for the two! Please read and review! S5 E3 (Chapter 6!)
1. Bring Your Parents To School Day Eve

**VEGA HOUSE, HOLLYWOOD HILLS (L.A)**

'MOM IT'S ON!' Tori called up to her mother. She sat down on the red couch and turned up the volume.

'Hey Sweetie' Tori's dad came in through the patio door.

'Hey Dad' Tori picked up the big bowl of popcorn she made.

'Did you know?' He asked sitting on the couch.

'About what?' Tori looked confusingly at her father.

'That tomorrow is 'Bring Your Parents To School Day'' Tori rolled her eyes.

'Yes I did. So are both of you coming?' She asked shoving popcorn into her mouth.

'Of course. What about you friend's parents?'

'Well Cat's parents are still with her brother so her Nona's coming. Andre's parents are still on that cruise so his Grandmas coming too. I

think Beck's mom is coming and so is Robbie's'

'What about Jade?' was good friends with her parole officer.

'I'm not sure cause her dad is always in England and her mom is always in Barcelona with Luke'

'Ah well i'm sure...wait is her father James West?'

'Uh yeah I think he owns some business in Europe'

Tori's father opened his laptop and started typing.

'He doesn't own just any business, he is the owner and founder of 'West Dimension', how could you not of mentioned this before?'

Her father showed her an image (_images pierce-brosnan-likes -serbian-sljivovica_)

'I recognize him now! I can't believe he's her dad!' It made sense to Tori now. It explained how she was always getting new BMW's and

always had money. A thought crossed her mind. She was sure his wife was famous. She searched for a picture. This came up

(_images courtney-cox-_)

it said his ex-wife. So Jades parents were divorced...Jade

had never told her that. Her mom was Elizabeth West, she was Tori's favorite designer. She looked for a mention of children and found it.

According to it, Jade had an older brother, a younger brother and a little sister. Tori closed her laptop and decided to question her tomorrow.

Tori's mom came downstairs to watch 'Celebrities Underwater' with her.

'_...and it seems he has lost consciousness'_

'Come on Justin! Don't do this to Selena!' Tori and her mom was shouting at the TV.


	2. Parents

**NEAR THE LOCKERS, HOLLYWOOD ARTS (L.A)**

'So what time is you Grandma coming at?' Tori asked Andre taking a sip of water.

'Any minute' He was nervously looking around. The hallways were full of parents.

'What about you Cat, when's Nona coming?' she turned to her red-headed friend.

'I'm not really sure cause she got held up.'

'Oh...Robbie? Beck?' she turned to her other friends.

'I'm not really sure-' Robbie started.

'ROBERT!,' a woman approached the gang.

'You must be Robbie's mom!' Tori said trying not to laugh at 'Robert'.

'Yes I am. Oh Robert you didn't tell me you had so many friends. I thought Rex was lying.'

'No mom, he wasn't. This is Andre,Tori,Beck and Cat'

'Oh this is Cat. Lovely to meet you sweetie'

'Hi!' Cat smiled.

'So Robert...' Beck and Andre started cracking up.

'Mom my name is Robbie!'

'Of course it is Robert...' She said goodbye to the gang and got Robbie to show her around.

'ANDRE!' Andre's crazy grandma was screaming.

'Aw man! Hey Grandma.'

'All these students are middle-aged!'

'No Grandma. Those are the kids parents'

'Oh right'

'Hi !' Tori waved at her nervously.

'HI!'

'So uh Grandma you know Tori,Cat and Beck. Robbie was here a second a go...'

'Oh my lord! What happened? Did he get hit by a toilet?' Andre's Grandma was going insane.

'No no no Grandma, he's alive, he just went with his mom.'

'Oh alright.'

'Sup ' Jade came strutting down the hall with some stood beside Beck.

's tone changed completely. Suddenly she was all sweet and normal Grandma-ish.

'Oh hi Jade, . Come on Andre, introduce me to your teachers.' The two went off.

'How come she's all calm and relaxed around you?' Tori asked.

'When me and my brother were younger, she used to mind us sometimes.' 'Oh...' they nodded their heads.

'Oh my Nona's here!' Cat ran over to her Nona. Andre came back to the gang.

'Where's your Grandma?' Beck asked.

'Oh I introduced her to Lane. I think there really hittin' it off'

Jade scanned the crowd and an evil smile played across her lips.' Hey Beck, it looks like your mom's here!' _'images-Idina-Menzel'_

'Oh no...' Beck sighed. Andre smiled at the fact it was Beck's turn for embarrassment.

'Hey!' Andre grinned at Beck.

'Hi Andre,Tori, Jade sweetie,' Beck's mom had always like Jade. His dad had forgiven the whole dog thing. Beck's mom always said Jade was the daughter

she wanted Beck to be. She'd always said how she wanted her to be her daughter-in-law and to be the mother of her grandchildren. When she found out

Jade and Beck had broken up she cried for a week and grounded Beck. She thought Jade was perfect in every way_.'...if only she knew,'_ Beck thought.

A police alarm went off outside. Lots of the school came out to see what was going on.

A cop car had pulled up. In it was David Vega, Tori's dad and Holly Vega, her mom.

'Mom! Dad!' Tori rushed up to them.

'Thanks.' she had asked for her dad to come in the cop car. The whole school thought it was seriously cool.

Tori's hair had started blowing in her face. She looked up to see where the strong wind was coming from.

A black helicopter was landing in the car park. Tori was angry at the fact the whole schools interest had changed.

The helicopter gracefully landed. A tall,dark-haired man came out of it. He looked like he had been at work. He had an expensive business suit on.

Tori suddenly recognized him. It was James West, the owner of that huge European business. Jade's dad.


	3. Bade Trip?

Dad!' Jade strutted to the helicopter and hugged her dad. Tori couldn't help being jealous.

A silver bugatti veyron pulled up beside the helicopter. A pretty woman stepped out with black stilettos on. She had dark brown hair, perfectly curled and

bright bluey-green eyes. Tori almost fainted, it was Elizabeth West, her favorite designer! Her and Jade hugged before coming over to the gang.

'This is my dad, and this is my mom' she smiled at Tori's expression. Her mom strutted in the exact same way,she casually tossed her car keys to Beck.

'Beck-'

'On it.' He got into the car and parked it around the front. Beck loved getting to drive the West's cars.

'James,' 'Elizabeth.' her parents were being more friendly than usual. Beck's mom and Jade's mom started talking about their children's relationship.

David and James started talking work and cars. Tori pulled Jade to the side.

'Why didn't you tell me!'

'Tell you what?'

'About your parents!'

'Oh yeah they're rich and famous' Tori rolled her eyes.

'Your mom is like my idol!'

'Yeah she was mine too but then she took away my phone for a week...'

Beck jogged over to the two moms.

'I put in in the shade so the leather doesn't attract the sun.' he handed her the keys.

'Oh thank you sweetie' she smiled.

'We were just discussing you and Jade.' It was probably about where him and Jade should get married. Jade heard her name and came over.

'Since mid-term break is coming and since you two got back together and your anniversary is coming up, we thought it would be nice if you spent it together.'

Beck had his arm around Jade. He glanced down at her.

'What do you two think?' they looked between the two.

'I think it would be awesome!' Beck kept looking at Jade.

'Sounds good.'

'So where?' Beck asked.

'Well if you two wanted to...maybe Paris?'

_''Beck got to go to his hot a week.''_ Andre shook his head,it just wasn't fair.

**VEGA HOUSE, HOLLYWOOD HILLS (L.A)**

'We have to get them something good' The gang ,minus Jade and Beck, were trying to think of a good anniversary present.

'I could make them dinner!' Robbie suggested.

'Or you could give them me so I can get away from Rob,' Rex suggested.

'Hey!'

'What about I write a love song for them?' Andre suggested, playing a little tune on the piano.

'You mean like the one you wrote for Jade?' Cat innocently asked.

'Dang little-red! How'd you know I liked Jade?'

'I thought it was obvious...' she sighed.

'Anyway, how about something to do with when they first started dating. How'd they get together?'

'Oh well when Beck was on the run from the cops...' he saw Tori's expression,'I'm joking!'

'I know that! Now tell the story!'

'Okay well it was the first day of school. Jade got out of her dad's BMW and went to get registered in the office-'

'Why does the car matter?' Robbie interrupted.

Cat giggled at a though that crossed her mind.

' after Jade got registered she went to the Black Box Theater for her next class. Beck was there rehearsing a play, Macbeth I think, afterwards

they started talking. They walked together to their next class which was singing. Beck was more into the acting but he heard she was taking it so he did to-'

'Aw!' Andre shook his head at his Latino friend.

'They were paired up to duet-'

'What song?'

''Baby it's cold outside'...I think. Anyway they sang the song and at the end they kissed and Beck asked her end.'

'Hey! I have a really good idea!' Cat exclaimed.


	4. Pre-Paris Preparation

**BECK'S RV (L.A) **

Beck was lying on his bed, typing on his laptop when his mom came in with a laundry basket.

'Alright, so your going to be gone for a week so you'll need to pack t-shirts,pants,jumpers,underwear-'

'Mom, i'm seventeen, I think I can pack myself.'

'Okay but don't forget-'

'I'm not going to forget.'

Beck closed the RV door.

He picked up his suitcase and laid it on the bed. He threw in some t-shirts, jeans,shoes and some other he was done

he called Jade.

'Hey Babe!' He went back to his laptop.

'Hey.' Jade was busy packing on the other end.

'I finished packing. We're only going for like a week so we won't need much.'

'Yeah...jeans,jackets,boots,dresses,heels,bras,mak e-up,curling iron,laptop,headphones,perfume,hairspray,scissors. ..'Jade went though

the stuff as she threw them into her suitcase.

'I'm only bringing some t-shirts,jeans and my laptop.'

'Yeah but that's because your a guy. When you get there your gonna find your missing something and you'll waste money.'

'That is...so true.' He started throwing more stuff into his suitcase.

**BLACK BOX THEATER, HOLLYWOOD ARTS (L.A)**

'Okay so that all sounds great but how are we going to afford it?' Robbie asked.

'Yeah I mean we're gonna need some serious cash.' Andre looked at his friends.

'Hello children!' Sikowitz came in through the doors with his coconut.

'Hey Sikowitz'

'What are you children talking about?'

'How we're gonna get enough money to set up an anniversary date for Jade and Beck.' Tori sighed.

'Hmm...well I did promise Helen I would get replacements for the day care.'

'Day care?'

'Yes, you see on a Saturday, like tomorrow, lots of kids come here and we mind them.'

'What does that have to do with our problem?' Robbie asked.

'Well if you teenagers could mind the kids for a few hours, i'll pay each of you.'

'What? seriously?'

'Yep, you in?'

'Sure.'

'Excellent! Come here tomorrow at half eleven.'

**LOS ANGELES AIRPORT**

Beck was wheeling his suitcase and Jade's through the busy airport. Their mom's were already there. Beck was really excited about

spending a week with Jade in Paris but the whole mom thing kinda sucked some of the excitement out of him.

'Tell me again why you can't carry your own suitcase?' Beck asked Jade as she was texting on her phone.

'Because i'm texting and i'm teaching you to be a gentlemen.'

The two got rid of their bags and got on the plane. Their moms were somewhere upfront.

'So we get to spend a week in Paris.' Beck reached for her hand and held it. 'Sounds like a pretty good anniversary.'

Jade smiled then looked out the window. Beck noticed she was acting kind of nervous.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, have I ever told you I hate flying on airplanes?'

'No. When we went to Yerba you were okay.'

'That's because I was asleep.' she looked around nervously.

'Relax.' he rubbed her shoulder. She looked at him then leaned onto his chest and fell asleep.


	5. Clichè Challenge

**VEGA HOUSE, HOLLYWOOD HILLS (L.A), next morning**

Tori came down the stairs in a white shirt and blue jeans.

'Mom i'm going to school!' she called up the stairs.

'It's Saturday stupid!' Trina shouted down.

Tori rolled her eyes and picked up her jacket. Before she went her phone started ringing.

'Hello?'

'Hey Vega,'

'What's up Jade?'

'Nothing, me and Beck are going sight-seeing.'

'Cool, so what's Paris like?'

'Everyone's seriously grumpy.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well yesterday I was in some mall and- one sec'

Tori walked outside to Andre's car.

'Sup girl'

'Hey Dre'

'Who you on the phone to?' he started the car.

'Jade'

'Oh let me talk to her.' he took Tori's phone and held it to his ear.

'Whats up sugar?' Tori rolled her eyes.

'Give me my phone!' she grabbed it.

'Yeah hey Jade so just to let you know when you get back we have a little surprise for you and Beck'

'Cool, I gotta go, Beck wants to go to some fencing thing, later'

'Bye' Tori put her phone in her bag.

'Whats up sugar? Seriously?' she shook her head at her friend, laughing.

**Le Schneider Hotel,(Paris) **

'I'm so tired!' Jade dropped her bag and fell onto her bed.

'Same. Lets get room service' he picked up the hotel phone.

'What you want?' he called to Jade in the bathroom.

'I don't mind, something French.' Beck grinned and held the phone to his ear, 'Yeah,bonjour monsieur...'

**1 Hour later...**

'Foods here.' Beck got off the couch and opened the door.

'Monsieur,' he wheeled the cart into the room and left.

Beck looked at the food. It was about as French as you could get, snails,frog legs,matelote and other gross stuff.

'What did you get-ahhhh!' Jade let out a scream. 'What is that?!'

'You said you wanted French food.'

'What happened to 'French Fries'? No way am I eating that garbage'

Beck smiled then took out another tray from the cart.

'Good thing I got a back-up.' Jade smiled and came over to him.

'Lobster?'

'Problem?' he grinned.

'No, I love lobster' she smiled as Beck set up the table. When the table was set for the two, Beck put on some music in the back.

'So clichè.' Beck rolled his eyes.

'Alright well you hate clichès but you hate being predictable so how about we make this week as clichè as possible.'

'Like how?'

'Like we act like a typical love-struck couple touring Paris,the city of love and we make it as romantic as possible.'

'Hmm okay, but only for this week then after we can fight and annoy each other?'

'If that's what you want,'

'K but you got a lot of work to do,' Beck smiled.


	6. Surprise Dinner

**9:00pm ASHPALT CAFE, HOLLYWOOD ARTS (L.A)**

The gang had blind folded Jade and Beck and was directing them outside to where they have lunch.

The two had come back from Paris and were immediately made to wear nice clothes and to go to the school. The

two took off their blind folds. The platform where Andre and Tori had performed for the Cow Wow, was covered in lights. There

was a table set up with two chairs. There was roses on the table that matched the table cloth. It was beautiful.

'We were going to to a huge thing but the day care thing didn't go so well.' Andre explained as they lead them to the platform.

'It's perfect.' Jade smiled at the arrangements. The rest of the gang left the two.

'This was really sweet of them.' Beck pushed in Jade's chair for her and sat down himself.

'I guess they are pretty good friends.' Jade admitted.

They could hear music from below. They looked down and saw Andre and Tori singing an accoustic version of Bad Romance.

Beck and Jade smiled at each other.

'Here's to our Bad Romance.' the two raised their glasses.

Robbie looked up at his friends.'I don't understand those two.'

Cat giggled.'It's a Bade thing.'


End file.
